


I miss you

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: The Blacklist, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Aaliyah - Freeform, Aaliyah - miss you, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Lizzington - Freeform, Possessive Red, Romance, tom keen is a jackass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Lizzie goes through a difficult time when red up and leaves her





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my favorite singers late birthday Aaliyah I decided to do a fic using her song miss you lizzington style and we are so missing you babygirl January 16th 1979 - forever ♡

<https://youtu.be/XU79azx0aTk>

Lizzie was downing the last of the caymus bottle in her glass feeling the most miserable today she tried pulling herself together holding back the tears she held but it was no use letting it all out she wanted to scream inside but couldn’t her mind was spiraling out of control to thoughts of red

 

When she first met red he didn’t make a good impression on her being a international criminal and all until they were assigned a case together into taking down some guy named victor in the end they both got the case accomplished

 

As the mission progressed they both got to know each other and they found themselves attracted to one another but lizzie was married to tom at the time and she didn’t have the courage to act on those feelings towards reddington even though she desperately wanted to reach out to him and make love to him knowing red felt the same way

 

She flew back home to tom after 3 months apart but it all fell apart when tom became abusive and was accusing her of having an affair with red she tried reassuring him she wasn’t and would never betray him like that but he wouldn’t hear of it calling her horrible names then one afternoon she had enough when tom struck her in the head leaving her there lying on the ground,she then awoken from an extreme headache slowly getting up she searched for her phone then dialing red telling her she had a fallout with tom and told her he would be right awayto pick her up soon

 

I swear I'm going to put a bullet through his head if he ever come near you again that waste of life red says deadly , just leave it please she says worridely gripping his arms trying to calm him soothingly

 

He's not worth it karma will get him she says laughing trying to lighten the mood , he turns his head to her touching her intimately. she gives in smashing his lips to his with him returning the kiss without hesitation it turned into full out passion both grabbing at each other’s clothes but came to a sudden stop when dembe told him they were at their sudden destination

 

I’ll show you to your room you’ll be sleeping tonight then I’ll be phone my friend Andy who is a real estate agent into finding you a new home away from that dirt bag he says coldly

 

After being settled in she tried drifting to sleep but kept finding her mind back to the scene in the limo she's wondering what could have happened of them if the car had not stopped

 

She stepped out of bed feeling restless walking down the hallway towards the kitchen grabbing a cup of water to calm her nerves sipping her water she hears a noise coming from the living room

 

She’s surprised to see red sitting at the couch drinking a bottle of scotch then asking her if she would like a glass

Um actually I’m good I just came down here to get a glass of water what has you still up?

 

Just thinking about how I’ll dump tom in to a car with it rolling of a cliff slamming the shot glass on the table startling her. I’ll told you to just drop it okay! Feeling a pang of guilt for shouting loudly at red

 

No lizzie I won't just forget about it no one touches my lizzie and gets off Scott clean!

 

Did you just call me yours feeling a sudden arousal whilst a feeling ofbutterflies enter her stomach

 

Yes I did looking into her eyes with such lust and want

 

She finally gives in wrapping herself around his neck kissing him passionately while her hands starts grabbing at his clothing telling him to do the same

 

They laid naked together holding each other feeling skin on skin lapping his tongue on one of her nipples sucking gently and hungrily with his other hand tweaking her nipple , she bucks her hips grasping his hips forcing his hard and swollen cock into her wet and eager cunt, he then grants her advance slipping himself inside her thrusting slowly and then at a fast pace

 

Harder she moans slamming inside hitting her sweet spot over and over as her orgasm hits milking his cock every last drop a few minutes later and one final thrust later he his spilling himself inside her kissing her sweetly leaving love bites across her neck letting every one know she was his and his only!

 

That was amazing red she says kissing him, I love you lizzie so much

 

I love you too red ever since that night we caught victor and we suddenly had to part

 

I loved you since the second I laid eyes on you my sweet lizzie

 

They both smiled wrapping themselves together drifting off to sleep.

 

~ Flashback ends~

 

Her heart aches it’s been 8 months since red up and left her not even leaving a letter of explanation or a goodbye since he went away she can’t do a thing without him , her friends tried taking her out even setting her up with one of their so called guy friends she wouldn’t be surprised if her friend nessie paid the guy to go out with her since she’s been doing that since their high school days. Her and nessie got in to a recent argument telling lizzie flat out to get over red and telling her he’s not coming back

 

How dare she says that she doesn’t know how it feels to be in love and they up and leave you,she doesn't understand the pain of loneliness and want of their lover feeling lost and wondering if red still cares it breaks her heart to think he’s moved on and found someone else

 

I don’t feel like taking right now okay nessie just leave! She shouts

 

Whatever just call me when you your over that reddington guy she storms off slamming the door.

 

She tried dialing reds number but goes to voicemail

 

You’ve reached Raymond reddington leave a message after the beep

 

*Beep*

 

 

We were close friends also lovers did everything for one another now your gone and I’m lost without you here now but I know I gotta live and make it somehow since you went away I don’t really feel like talking and I’m still wondering if you still feel for me the same

Way I feel for you trying not to break down keeping herself together , I know you gotta another life you gotta concentrate Red but I know I gotta live and make it somehow right?

Now I’m sitting here thinking of the days we used to share fuck it she lets the tears fall

Can you hear me calling I miss you.

 

Is your heart still mine!?

I wanna cry sometimes

 

 

“ I miss you”

 

Lizzie she hears a voice from behind shocked to see red standing there looking handsome the day she laid eyes on him

 

Red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the link to the song if you are interested enjoy ;) 
> 
> https://youtu.be/XU79azx0aTk


End file.
